Outpost Work Order Faction
Qalian Afrit (South Qalia) *+30 Qalian Artisans *+6 Qalian Artisans updated: 2011-09-22 (easy WO 100% Quality) Desert Sun Outpost (south of Angram, across from the play housing area) *+6 Qalian Artisans *+6 Hathor Zhi Artisans *+30 Hathor Zhi for each grade A 100% work order completed. *+30 Qalian Artisans for each grade A 100% work order completed updated: 2011-09-22 Refugee Camp (Jharru Flats in Eastern Qalia) *+30 Khal Artisans *+30 Qalian Artisans *+30 The City of Khal *+15 Khal Foreign Quarter *+6 Khal Artisans *+6 Qalian Artisans *+30 The City of Khal *+15 Khal Foreign Quarter updated: 2011-09-22 (Easy single WO 100%) Tar Janashir (Eastern Qalia) Where three faction adjustment values are given in the form A/B/C, these refer to the faction rewards depending on the overall quality at which the work order was completed. To get the "A" quality faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be at "A" grade (there is no further bonus above this). Failing that, to get the "B" quality faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be at "B" grade or above. And so on for the "C" grade faction adjustment values. Note: These are the sum of the faction adjustments. Vanguard actually gives these rewards split over a larger number of lines. *+36/+24/+12 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12 Mekalia Artisans *+120/+96/+72 Mekalia *+60/+48/+36 The City of Khal *+60/+48/+36 Upside Alliance *-2 Forces of General Irians Ulaben (Updated as of 29th Feb 2012) Western Winds (West Qalia in Dragon's Backbone) *+2 Qalian Artisans *+2 Lomshir Artisans *+10 Lomshir *+10 Dark Horse Downs *-10 Morduma Varanthari (Bandits near Dark Horse) for each work order completed. Kojani Deebs (North Central Thestra) *+30 New Targonor *+? Thestran Watch *+30 Kojani Artisans *+30 New Targonor *+? Thestran Watch *+6 Kojani Artisans Tawar Galan (near Ca'ial Brael on Kojan) *+2 Kojani Artisan *+2 Ca'ial Brael Artisans *+2 Martok Artisans *+2 Tanvu Artisans *+10 Clan Martok *+10 Ca'ial Brael *+10 City of Tanvu for each work order completed. NOTE: Tawar Galan does not give higher WO's, after level 25 or so you need to move. Varryn Dunes (on Qalia) *+30 Kojani Artisans *+30 Martok Clan *+0 Gulgrethor *+30 Port of Martok *+30 Ca'ial Brael *+15 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+15 City of Tanvu *+6 Tursh Village *+6 City of Khal *+30 City of Tanvu *+6 Kojani Artisans *+30 Martok Clan *+0 Gulgrethor *+30 Port of Martok *+30 Ca'ial Brael *+15 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+15 City of Tanvu *+6 Tursh Village *+6 City of Khal *+30 City o Tanvu updated: 2011-09-22 (Easy single WO 100%) Thestran Charbrook Village (Central Thestra) *+2 Thestran Artisans *+2 Dahknarg Artisans *+10 Dahknarg Faction Deebs (North Central Thestra) *+30 New Targonor *+? Thestran Watch *+30 Kojani Artisans *+30 New Targonor *+? Thestran Watch *+6 Kojani Artisans Fisher's Pen (Central Thestra) *+2 Thestran Artisans *+2 Tursh Artisans *+10 Tursh Village for each work order completed. Konathari Point (Far East Thestra) *+2 Thestran Artisans *+2 Halgarad Artisans *+2 Dahknarg Artisans *+10 Halgarad Faction *+10 Dahknarg Faction Southwatch (Central Thestra) *+30 Bordinar's Cleft Artisans *+30 Thestran Artisans *+30 Bordinar's Cleft *+30 Thestran Watch *+30New Targonor *+30 Bordinar's Cleft Artisans *+30 Thestran Artisans *+30 Bordinar's Cleft *+30 Thestran Watch *+30New Targonor updated: 2011-09-22 (Easy single WO 100%) Veskal's Exchange (Eastern Thestra) *+2 Thestran Artisans *+2 Leth Nurae Artisans *+10 Leth Nurae for each work order completed. Wardship of the Sleeping Moon (Eastern Thestra) *+2 Thestran Artisans *+2 Leth Nurae Artisans *+10 Leth Nurae for each work order completed. Category:Crafting